Talk:Nomoguan/@comment-73.213.2.191-20151017193342/@comment-90.149.233.248-20151030121723
I can respect that you've made such a long answer to state your opinion. However, I still have a few things to say left before we leave this dicussion. If we compare 475 base stats with the regular pokemon metagame, where stats can go up into the 700's, no wonder it looks bad. However, we can't do that since Ethereal Gates isn't related to that at all. Instead, let's compare it with Volansalix, (which you mentioned in your own comment), who has 530 base stats. If using the rain dance + swift swim combo, not only will Nomoguan's base 82 speed double up to 164, but it will double IV's and EV's as well. Even with no IV's and EV's it will basically be the same as 557 base stats total in rain, with the addition of powering up it's water stab moves. Since we're on the subject of stats, Nomoguan's base special attack is one point below Volansalix's. I believe my point has been made. "I mean who in their right mind wants to use a pokemon that might look absolutely badass, but sucks competitively. Seriously? who does? nobody." "Strong Pokémon. Weak Pokémon. That is only the selfish perception of people. Truly skilled Trainers should try to win with the Pokémon they love best. -Karen of Johto's elite four That's what people usually do when playing pokemon as far as I have experienced. I myself used a Corsola as my main pokemon in my last run of Heartgold., simply because I love it's design, even though I was aware that it sucks compared to every other water type I could've catched at that point. Still, she managed to take out Lance's team alone with ice beam and power gem, and a couple of hyper potions (as well as some luck with dodging thunder). I even know people who play competitive with pokemon they like, even if they're outclassed (i.e Meganium instead of Shaymin in OU). If everyone played with only the "best" pokemon, there wouldn't be weak pokemon in the first place. it has mediocre defences except for HP and offensive stats as well as a 4x weakness to grass moves are just a few of it's crippling flaws. Let's compare Volansalix again. Nomoguan has 10 lower defense and special defense, but has 17 higher base health.It's pretty even between the two in the end, and I already made the point about it's special attack. The 4x grass weakness is big, but it's also the only weakness it has, which is awesome. Volansalix has a 4x ice weakness, but is also left with a 2x weakness to poison, flying, rock and fire, so Nomoguan's type weakness is nothing to complain about. I'm also 99% sure Nomoguan gets an ice type move to combat grass types, because pretty much 99% of all water types can learn ice type moves. I wasn't really planning to make such a big deal out of this, so I'm sorry about that. The reason I commented in the first place was because I felt the original comment was stated in a very unreasonable way, without making any viable points as to why other than "I want it to be that way". No matter, thank you for your time, and I hope you have a good day :)